Girltalk
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya and Shinya shared their misery love story.


**'GIRL'TALK**

**March 2008**

**Title ** : **'Girl' Talk**

**Chapter(s)** : one shot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre** : Drama/humor

**Rating ** : 13+

**Band(s)** : Dir en Grey

**Pairing(s)** : hm… obvious

**Summary ** : Totchi and Shinchan are chatting bout their beloved boys

**Disclaimer ** : Toshiya is Hara Toshimasa and Shinchan is Terachi Shinya, wat should I say? They're (I wish) mine

**Comments** : inspired by me & my best friend's misery love… and… engrish isn't my first language… thank you very much ^.^;;

**###**

Beautiful sunset. Dir en Grey's apartment's balcony. Toshiya & Shinya sat. Chatting.

The other Diru's member, Kaoru & Die, gone to somewhere. Maybe they baby-sitted Kyo at neighbor's yard. Oh, well, forget about it. Back to laptop! *Thukul mode on* upz!

Back to the two bishounen who's already waiting our attentions…

"Ouch, I think I need to go to beauty center tomorrow. Mean Leadersama forced me to take an 'extra' practice this morning. Look at my fingernail, Shinchan… poor 'em…" Toshiya pouted and showing his broken fingernails to Shinya.

"It means he puts an 'extra' care to you, is it? You should thank him."

Toshiya chuckled. "I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"You said an amazing advice~ I thought you could only pouting, especially when your dumb Die teases you."

"I just look at it from the positive way."

Usually, Shinya would pout as Toshiya already said. But this time, the auburn haired boy showed a light smile.

Toshiya ignored that statement. He focused on Shinya's smile. "Woo… did I miss sumthing?"

Shinya's smile growed wider.

"What is it, Shinchan? Come on… tell me…"

And Shinya's cheeks became rosy.

"Omigod! I can't believe you're blushing! Shinchan tell me, what happen between you and dat stupid red head?"

Toshiya did not 'asking' him anymore but 'pushing' Shinya to answer his never ending questions.

"Iya! I won't tell you." Shinya shook his head.

The bassist crossed his arms. He's pouting. "I'll tell Die dat you were crying when he went out with his cousin whom you thought his lover." And of course threating Shinya.

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will."

"Don't you dare to do it, Totchi! Or I-"

"You wat?"

Shinya smirked. "I'll tell Kaoru dat you stole his picture while he took a shower yesterday."

Toshiya covered Shinya's mouth and glared.

"Shut up!" Toshiya screamed. "Please, don't do dat Shinchan! It'll ruin my perfect image! He'll think I'm a sick fuck! Promise me you won't tell him even devil offers you Die as a substitute!"

Shinya nodded. Then Toshiya took his hand away.

"Drama Queen." Shinya rolled his eyes. "But Die as an offer, huh? I don't think I could keep your secret, Totchi."

"Shinchan!" .

Shinya laughed a little. "I'm sorry, I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, you'd better. Now, is it difficult to tell me the damn story?"

"Err…"

"Please…" Toshiya gave a pleading look.

"Anoo… demo…"

"Puhlease…" and fake tears.

"Hegavemeanewdrumstick." Shinya gave up.

"WHAT?"

"Ah, you heard me Totchi."

"I didn't." Toshiya smiled widely. "Say it once again. In a clear tone. Please."

"He. Gave. Me. A. New. Drumstick."

"Nah, it isn't so hard to tell ne…" Toshiya grinned, showing his cute crooked teeth.

"Ah, I hate it when you're grinning like dat."

Shinya was pretending to pout but can't help to smile.

But Toshiya choosed to ignore it. "Wow, he's so nice… dat's great…"

Shinya was blushing furiously. "Really?"

"Really really."

"Really really?"

"Really really really."

And both of them was laughing happily.

"You're so lucky Shinchan. Despite his never ending teasing, he's always being nice especially to you."

"Is Kaoru not being nice to you?"

"Ah, dat stoic man!" Toshiya pouted.

"Hey, don't say such thing to our leader."

"He's so… I don't know, Shinchan. Sometimes he's so caring but most of the time he always being cold towards me. It confused me. I don't think he has the same feelings."

"It looks like we share the same problems. Die's attitude confusing me too. Sometimes he's being nice to me. But he always uses his maximum power to tease me mercilessly. And he won't stop even if I mad and yell at him. He seems enjoying dat. Sweet cruel person!"

Toshiya and Shinya sighed. "MMhhh… dat insensitive imbeciles!"

They didn't have any idea how long to 'fights' their lovers' dorkness…

**~owari~**

Meanwhile…

Kaoru : Mean? Stoic? Cold? Insensitive imbeciles? Dork? *mad*

Die : Dumb? Stupid? Cruel? Insensitive imbeciles? Dork? *angry*

Kaoru : Think I should give Totchi some private 'lesson' ne…

Die : Yeah, wait for my revenge Shinchan…

Totchi & Shinchan : *Shivering. Take a step back.*

Kaoru : *approaching Totchi*

Die : *approaching Shinchan*

Totchi & Shinchan : *running as fast as they can*

Kaoru & Die : *pout* chicks!


End file.
